Diamond (Adventures)/Pokémon/Currently owned
|Lax}} (Japanese: べー Bē) was Diamond's first Pokémon and is often seen eating with him. He hides Berries and other items in his fur. He is very rarely seen in battle but he spends most of the time eating or being comedic relief. As of |PS433|Alternate Dimension Showdown III}}, he is level 56, has an Impish |nature}}, and his |Characteristic}} is "loves to eat."}} |Tru}} (Japanese: るー Rū) is first seen when }} lets him out of his |Poké Ball}}, gives him a |Pokédex}} for her bodyguards, and instructs him to give him to one of them. Matching the description, Tru chooses Diamond as his }} and gives him the Pokédex. Right after that, a flock of }} appear and begin attacking the group, which results in the three starters fighting and defeating them. In |PS346|Ring Around the Roserade I}}, Tru and the other starters are training in |Eterna City}} for Platinum's Gym battle with |Gardenia}}, Cynthia walks past them and notices that the three Pokémon are about to evolve, which they do right after. He later evolves into a }} along with |Chimler}} at |Veilstone City}} in |PS359|Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II}}. As of |PS433|Alternate Dimension Showdown III}}, he is level 60, has a Relaxed nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "good perseverance."}} |Don}} (Japanese: ぷー Pū) originally was a }} owned by |Byron}}, who failed to befriend him. However, Diamond was able to and the Gym Leader decided to give him to the boy. He has the same gluttonous nature as Diamond and }}, but to a lesser extent. During the showdown at the |Team Galactic HQ|Galactic Veilstone Building}} in |PS408|High-tailing It from Haunter}}, he took the blow of five separate attacks at the same time and evolved in the process. As of |PS433|Alternate Dimension Showdown III}}, he is level 49, has a Careful nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "somewhat stubborn."}} }}, |Kit}} (Japanese: りー Rī) came from |Lake Valor}}, but followed the president of the Pokétch Company to |Jubilife City}}, where he made havoc by stealing passerby's stuff. After his map was stolen, Diamond confronted him and he evolved while the two were in battle. Diamond soon caught him and he developed a strong loyalty to the young boy. His powerful tongue can fling Diamond up high or pick Berries that are up high. He is level 53, has a Bold nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "often lost in thought."}} |Moo}} (Japanese: むー Mū) was caught by }} in |Snowpoint City}} because he reminded her of Diamond. She gave Moo to him after the |Veilstone City}} showdown with |Team Galactic}}. He is incredibly powerful, being able to ram through walls easily. As of |PS434|Alternate Dimension Showdown IV}}, he is level 65, has a Hardy nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "proud of its power." Moo's known moves are }} and }}, and his Ability is }}.}} |Reg}} (Japanese: ぎー Gī) first appeared as a silhouette when Platinum, |Maylene}}, and |Candice}} were forced to stop in front of the |Snowpoint Temple}} after being defeated by |Jupiter}}. In |PS416|Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI}}, during the final battle with |Cyrus}} on |Spear Pillar}}, Reg appears from out of Platinum's bag to prevent Diamond from entering a black hole. After saving him, Reg chooses Diamond as its Trainer and they go to battle against }} and }}. As of |PS434|Alternate Dimension Showdown IV}}, it is level 75, has a Lax nature, and its |Characteristic}} is "sturdy body."}}